Tazmanian Devil
by grace days three
Summary: What will Sesshomaru do when he is put in charge of an unrully experiment that his company aquired through illegal means.
1. Chapter 1

She was supposed to only be an experiment. That was what she thought when they roughly shoved her into the dog crate. Ever since she could remember she was always locked away in her dimly lit cell. Whenever it was feeding time her piece of meat was roughly shoved at her through the bars of her cell door. She had known of no other way of life until that day. That day she met another like herself.

"Is Taz secure?" A male voice sounded.

"Yes, Dr. Ashua." The lab personnel responded.

"Good, we all know what type of devil she can be if she escapes." Dr. Ashua replied as he stared at the dog crate. Ever since Taz could remember feeling feelings she had always felt anger at everyone else who were free. She hated their power over her; hated the way that they walked freely of any cage or restraint. It was for those reasons that she hated everyone else. However on this particular day Taz held less hate and more curiosity. Sure she snarled and snapped at the catch poles and cattle prods they used on her but she went into the dog crate of her own free will. Catching snippets of the hushed conversations around her Taz found out that she was being moved to a place called Japan to meet someone of importance. Taz fell asleep on the flight to Japan but woke up after landing. Hearing men yelling in a language that she didn't understand Taz sat up as best she could in the dog crate as she waited.

"Is the cargo even alive? Did it die?" One of the Japanese workers shouted at his colleague in his native tongue.

"I don't know why don't you stick your finger in there and find out?" the other man shouted at his associate in the same language.

"Hey you two back away from the crate!" Dr. Ashua shouted at the two men who quickly backed off. Smelling the doctor's familiar scent of cleaning alcohol and sweat Taz softened her snarls but never ended them. Being in the presence of someone she knew and hated was better than someone she didn't know and hated.

"This is the big day so behave yourself." Dr. Ashua slammed his fist on top the dog crate earning him a loud snarl of anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon Taz felt her crate being place down on stable ground once more as Dr. Ashua opened her crate door. Taz didn't recognize any scents about this new place. Taz was smarter than to just leap blindly out of the crate so she contently lay down and was silent. Scenting the air once more Taz could smell two unfamiliar people as well as Dr. Ashua nearby. Snarling savagely Taz was jolted with a cattle prod from behind. Forcibly removed from her crate Taz soon found a catch pole around her neck. Looking around the blank white room Taz saw that it was Dr. Ashua who was holding the other end of the catch pole. The florescent lights in the room did nothing to improve Taz's mood as she snarled while looking around at the two men.

"So this is the experiment?" One of the unfamiliar men spoke.

"Yes, Mr. Wu. She is a bit stubborn but handled with a firm hand she will listen to your commands and perform." Dr. Ashua stated as he tightened his grip on the catch pole. Taz didn't like the power hungry vibe that she was getting from the two unfamiliar men in the room. Snarling angrily Taz bared her fangs at the men as her hackles rose in union with her tail. Feeling hatred build up in her Taz leaped at one of the men aiming for his throat. Twisting on the floor Taz was yelping in pain as the cattle prod was abusively used on her small body.

"Send for Mr. Taisho." Mr. Wu commanded the other man. Nodding the man quickly left. Taz was still sprawled on the floor panting from her punishment. Minutes later Sesshomaru walked into the room looking as regal as ever.

"Mr. Wu you sent for me?" Sesshomaru was shocked at the scene in front of him but kept his calm mask in place.

"Mr. Taisho seeing as how you are our behavior specialist you will be looking after Taz until she is able to perform and follow her commands." Mr. Wu pointed at the fox sized white dog on the floor snarling angrily at everyone. Taz regarded the new stranger with cold calculating red eyes. Dr. Ashua handed Sesshomaru the catch pole following after Mr. Wu and the other man out of the room to finish with some paper work. Left alone in the small white room Sesshomaru stared down at the creature in pity. Taz immediately sensed that the new man was similar to her yet he had freedoms that she was denied. Seeing this one big difference Taz automatically hated the man.

"It seems like I will be bringing my work home with me today." Sesshomaru stated out loud. Tugging gently on the catch pole Sesshomaru silently coaxed Taz back into her crate. Taz snarled less intensely as she accepted her new master begrudgingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the catch pole was removed Sesshomaru quickly locked the crate door. Taz curled up in the crate wondering what was going to happen next. Baring her fangs Taz gave a slight snarl of annoyance at her new master who was peering into her crate.

"I can only imagine the cruelty you have gone through." Sesshomaru sympathized with the pitiful creature in the crate. After securely fastening the crate in the passenger seat of his car Sesshomaru began to drive home. Unsure of her future Taz shook slightly as she tried to grab a hold of her anger to steady herself. Feeling that they have stopped Taz sat up and sniffed around trying to find clues to her new location. Taz liked the scents that filled her nostrils and made her almost forget her hate.

"Hey Inuyasha open the door." Sesshomaru called to his younger brother.

"What is in the crate? Tell me it is not another experiment! You know how Kagome feels about that!" Inuyasha looked down at the dog crate in his brothers arms.

"You may not want to do that Inuyasha." Sesshomaru warned his brother who was poking his fingers into the air holes at the sides of Taz's crate. Taz gave a deep snarl that shook the crate before she lunged at the fingers poking at her face.

"Shit! That bitch can bite!" Inuyasha escaped with a couple of slashes on his fingers.

"I warned you it was a bad idea." Sesshomaru smirked at his brother.

"Oh, hello Sesshomaru. What's in the crate?" Kagome asked innocently as she tried to see through the small air holes on the sides of the crate.

"Just some work I have to do." Sesshomaru breezed through the front door. Thankfully Taz had stayed silent when Kagome came around. Sesshomaru didn't want to deal with another of Kagome's lectures about how creatures aren't meant to live in a box. Placing the crate down on his office floor Sesshomaru wondered how to deal with the experiment. Sesshomaru made sure that his office door was securely closed before he unlatched the door of Taz's crate. Stepping back Sesshomaru watched to see what Taz would do and as he suspected Taz didn't come out of her crate. As much as she hated to be confined, the crate was familiar and the outside world was not.

"Suite yourself but I've got work that needs to be done. You can come out whenever you want to." Sesshomaru spoke in English to the snarling creature in the crate. Taz felt conflicted as much as she hated her master she was comforted by his aura at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha unfortunately made the mistake of entering his brother's office and noisily opened the door. Taz sprang from her crate growling in anger and went to attack the new comer. Sesshomaru barely pinned the pup down in time before she set her fangs into his brother.

"Hey Sessh…What the?" Inuyasha saw blurred movements of his brother flying at him. Leaping back Inuyasha finally saw that his brother was restraining something on the floor of his office.

"Close the door!" Sesshomaru yelled at his brother before he lost his grip on the pup as his right arm was ripped open to the bone and Taz slipped from his grip. Inuyasha managed to slam the door closed in the nick of time as Taz smashed into it crashing heavily on her side on the floor. Sesshomaru was amazed at Taz's speed; she was just as fast as him if not faster. Releasing his youkai Sesshomaru effectively pinned the pup on the ground. Taz had never experienced such power before and it scared her. With her ears flat on her head and her tail tucked between her legs Taz laid flat on the floor letting little snarls of anger escape between her clenched teeth.

"I will not tolerate disobedience in my house! You will never attack anyone in my house ever again! Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru snarled his anger at the pup. Taz didn't fully understand what her master was saying to her but the tone of his voice indicated that he was displeased with her. Fearing a beating or a cattle prod Taz tensed her body as her master loomed over her small form, holding his injured hand to his chest. Reaching down Sesshomaru picked up the pup by the scruff of her neck as he debated on what to do with her. Bristling Taz tried to wriggle free of her masters grip. Looking closer Sesshomaru saw where the cattle prods were used on her back side. Touching the singed fur gently Sesshomaru inspected the wounds. Taz began to snarl loudly again fearing the pain she was certain that her master was going to inflict upon her. Just then Sesshomaru noticed a crucial piece of evidence.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru noticed how Taz still had all of her milk teeth in and wondered just how young she was.

"Hey is everything okay in there?" Inuyasha yelled through the door.

"Inuyasha can you assist me in something?" Sesshomaru called to his brother as he got a firmer grip on the pup's scruff. Taz struggled in vain to escape but with no such luck. Inuyasha timidly poked his head into the room before he entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha was glancing to the struggling pup in his brother's grip.

"Can you open her mouth so that I can look at her teeth?" Sesshomaru brought the pup closer to his brother.

"Um, okay but if I lose a finger you will pay for it!" Inuyasha threatened his brother as he gave the pup a weary look. Securing his hands around the pup's muzzle Inuyasha struggled to pry Taz's jaws open but finally was able to. Sesshomaru peered into the pup's mouth and after a minute of gazing at Taz's teeth he nodded his head at his brother letting him know that he could release her jaws. Taz snarled angrily at the new person who held her jaws open against her will.

"Why did they name her Taz? Odd name don't you think?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"I believe it is short for Tasmanian devil." Sesshomaru responded with confidence.

"Well what did you find out?" Inuyasha asked his brother who was still holding the struggling pup.

"Taz is not an experiment but an actual Inu youkai. I have seen true experiments in the past and they do not have milk teeth because they are fully developed by the time they are ready for harvesting. Taz is not only someone's missing pup but she is only 4 months old!" Sesshomaru stated angrily.

"So your company kidnapped someone's pup to use as an experiment? I thought that it was illegal to do that. How long do you have her in your care?" Inuyasha stared at the pup in shock and sadness.

"I have her for as long as it takes for her to behave herself. Now I understand why Mr. Wu didn't give me a dead line because he knew that Taz was a real pup who was still growing and so it would take me much longer to train her." Sesshomaru wondered who the pup's mother was.


	6. Chapter 6

Both brothers were staring at the pup; each lost in his own thoughts.

"Well where is she staying? She can't live in that cage and I don't want her loose in the house with Kagome pupped." Inuyasha held true concern for the pup in his brother's grip.

"She will stay in the isolation room. We will just have to refurnish it a bit." Sesshomaru stated in a calm voice.

"Hey these directions say that she gets raw meat every other day, is that what she is supposed to be eating?" Inuyasha saw the care instructions on his brother's desk.

"No, she should still be on milk." Sesshomaru noticed that when he shifted his grip up further on Taz's scruff she went limp in his grasp fast asleep.

"Inuyasha can you get the room set up please? I want to check something out. Also next time you want to enter my office just knock on the door." Sesshomaru asked his brother as he stared at the pup. Inuyasha nodded at his brother before he exited the room closing the door tightly behind him.

"I'm going to put you down now and I want you to behave." Sesshomaru stated in a commanding voice. As Sesshomaru lowered the pup to the ground he remembered when his mother had held him by the scruff of his neck and he automatically fell asleep curling up. Now would be the ultimate test; if Taz would try to attack him or not upon awakening. Placing the pup on the ground and releasing the soft scruff fur Sesshomaru took a step back and waited. Taz sleepily opened her eyes and yawned. Shaking her body Taz stood up and looked around. Noticing that her master was watching her Taz snarled lightly but was more curious about the room now that she was out of the crate. Still wary of punishment Taz timidly slinked around the room always keeping one ear pointed in her master's direction. Sesshomaru stood still as he watched the pup investigate his office; always keeping an ear in his direction as if telling him not to try anything sneaky. Taz found one corner that was close to her master's desk that held a strong concentrated scent of her master. Taz initially didn't like her master's scent but was growing to like it with each inhale she took. Circling the spot several times Taz finally laid down with a sigh watching her master.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru was surprised about the spot that Taz chose to lay down in. the corner by his desk was the corner Sesshomaru often sat in when he was thinking deeply on something or reading a book. Sesshomaru took even measured steps to his desk as he sat down in the chair and began to read the care instructions on how to take care of Taz. Snorting in disgust Sesshomaru threw the paper down on his desk causing Taz to leap to her feet snarling loudly.

"Sorry Taz I am not mad at you it's just that these morons of scientists don't know how to properly take care of you." Sesshomaru spoke in a calm voice reassuring the pup. Just then Inuyasha knocked on the office door causing Taz to startle and attack the door viciously trying to break it down.

"Don't come in yet Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called to his brother.

"Okay just let me know when it is safe to enter." Inuyasha called back as he could hear Taz on the other side of the heavy mahogany door. Sesshomaru raised his youkai levels causing Taz to cringe on the floor whimpering slightly. Walking over to the pup, Sesshomaru picked up the pup by the scruff of her neck.

"Come in Inuyasha." Sesshomaru informed his brother.

"The room is all ready." Inuyasha informed his brother as he watched Taz slowly go limp in his brother's grip.

"What's with her?" Inuyasha asked while pointing at the limp, fast asleep Taz.

"Instinctive thing in pup's to go limp and to fall asleep when picked up by the scruff of the neck." Sesshomaru explained to his brother.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru began to walk out of the room with Inuyasha in tow.

"Well done Inuyasha." Sesshomaru complimented his brother's work on the once bare room that now held a soft large cushion, a tennis ball, and a water dish filled with clean water. Inuyasha nodded at his brother before he exited the room closing the door leaving Sesshomaru with the pup. After placing the pup on the cushion Taz began to stir awake.


	8. Chapter 8

"Taz this will be your room. I will be working with you everyday. You can do whatever you like in here." Sesshomaru swept his arm around the 20'x 30' room. As soon as Sesshomaru left Taz's nose went to the ground and she sniffed around the entire tile floor. Taz saw the little tennis ball in the middle of the room and she went to it. Taz was unsure of what to do with the ball and stared at it with her head tilted to the side in puzzlement. Batting the ball lightly with one of her forepaws Taz sent the ball rolling across the room. Snarling playfully Taz pounced on the ball setting her teeth into the fuzzy neon yellow ball. Taz shook her head and sent the ball flying at a wall where it bounced off of the light tan wall and rolled on the floor. Taz immediately pounced on the ball again snarling threateningly at it. Rolling on her back Taz batted the ball with her back paws. Taz was having too much fun to care that she looked like a kitten playing with a ball of yarn just then. After an hour of playing with the tennis ball Taz was tired and hungry. Sesshomaru came into the room just then with a light blue plastic bowl in his hand. Taz backed away from her master leaving the ball where it was as she snarled at the strange blue object in her master's grip. Sesshomaru placed the bowl down on the ground next to her water dish and then retreated out of the room saying goodnight to Taz. Taz waited tensed up for five minutes longer before deeming the object harmless as she slowly timidly went to it sniffing at it curiously. Sniffing at the white contents in the bowl Taz found that her mouth was watering and her tongue flicked out of her mouth and tasted the milk against her will. Taz soon lapped up all the contents of the bowl and then ambled back to her cushion where she circled a couple of times before she finally laid down closing her eyes in sleep. That night was the first night that she could remember that she slept without having any sort of disturbing dreams. Sesshomaru was looking through the two-way mirror that he had installed ever since he had to bring home his first experiment from his company. Sesshomaru was very grateful for the installment of the mirror for it allowed him to watch Taz for long periods of time without her suspecting anything.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning Sesshomaru came into Taz's room with another bowl of milk which he placed next to her water dish while cleaning up the dinner dish. Taz lapped up the milk hungrily as though her life depended on it. After she was done with her breakfast Taz wanted to play some more with the tennis ball. Snarling playfully Taz batted the ball around the room in a very cat-like manner. Sesshomaru stood watching Taz through the two-way mirror for half an hour before deciding that it was time to start on her training. Sesshomaru was uncertain on how he would start on Taz's training considering that she was not an experiment created in a Petri dish. Sesshomaru decided that exercise was the way to discipline the pup. Sending out a pulse of his youkai Sesshomaru informed the pup of his approach. What Sesshomaru was not expecting was a reply in return; Taz's youkai felt young and undeveloped yet strong. Sesshomaru was surprised to say the least. Opening the door Sesshomaru found Taz in the furthest corner of the room snarling lightly at him.

"I'm going to be putting a harness on you and I am going to be holding the leash." Sesshomaru lifted up the harness and leash in his grip for the pup to see. Taz was very weary of her master and thought that her master was finally going to punish her for all the snarls she gave him and for biting his arm to the bone. Before Sesshomaru could react Taz had slipped through the closing door to fast for even Sesshomaru's demon eyes to follow. Sesshomaru didn't realize what had happened right away and was standing staring at a blank corner where Taz not seconds ago stood. Taz was running to the female girl that she had briefly met when she was brought into the house. Taz had no idea what it was but the women's calming nurturing scent relaxed Taz. Taz found the woman in a very big room reading a book. Kagome was reading about what to expect when she gave birth to Inuyasha's and her son when a white puppy came dashing into the room.

"Awww, what's wrong little one. You look scared; come here." Kagome cooed to the puppy as she picked it off of the ground and into her lap. Taz found that she had not the slightest desire to snap or snarl at the woman as she picked her up. Snuggling into the woman's lap Taz found that the woman was expecting a pup in a couple months by her scent. Taz wondered how long it would take for her master to find her in here but hoped that it would not be for a while. Kagome rubbed the puppy's floppy ears and marveled at how shiny and smooth the puppy's fur was. Taz curled up on the woman's lap and fell asleep as the scent of a nurturing mother entered her nose. This is how Sesshomaru found the both of them when he finally was able to track down the pup's scent. Unfortunately Inuyasha had come upon the two moments later interrupting the pup's peace.


	10. Chapter 10

Leaping to the ground Taz was snarling very menacingly as Inuyasha entered the library to confront the pup.

"Hey Inuyasha, did you know that Sesshomaru got a puppy?" Kagome spoke to her mate as she gently rubbed the puppy's head soothing the snarls emitted by the small creature.

"Yes, Kagome I was well aware that Sesshomaru got himself a puppy, but Kagome she is not a very nice puppy so if you were to get out of the room it would make me feel much better." Inuyasha inched his way nearer to his mate while keeping a close eye on the pup.

"Don't be foolish Inuyasha she is such a sweet heart! She just cuddled up with me not a few minutes ago." Kagome looked at the puppy that was slowly relaxing under her fingers.

"I think that she is just attracted to you because of you current pupped state. She truly is a very nasty piece of work so if you would please just leave the pup there and come out of the room I can stop worrying about you." Inuyasha beckoned at his mate with his hand as the pup would not allow him to approach his mate any closer.

"On second thoughts Inuyasha, Kagome can you assist me and put this harness on her and make sure to clip the leash on as well. She is being difficult with me and seeing as she is comfortable with you I think she would accept it better." Sesshomaru who had been watching the whole ordeal stepped into his library behind his brother offering Kagome the harness and leash.

"Sure thing Sesshomaru." Kagome took the harness and leash from Sesshomaru.

"Easy there girl, that's a good girl." Kagome softly cooed to the puppy that squirmed a little as Kagome began to put on the harness on. Sesshomaru took the leash from Kagome as he tugged on it causing the pup to snarl really loudly as her legs locked in place and she refused to move. Sesshomaru raised his youkai levels causing the pup to crouch lower to the ground in a submissive form. Picking the pup up by her scruff Sesshomaru thanked Kagome as he exited the room to go outside to his backyard. When Sesshomaru placed the pup on the forest floor on a grassy patch of land he expected for Taz to try to take off into the woods. Taz however was uncertain to the green vegetation under her paws and kept lifting each paw in turn as she gingerly placed it down again. Sesshomaru was smirking at the pup's reaction to the outside elements.


	11. Chapter 11

Taz enjoyed the wind running through her fur and opened her mouth trying to snap at the falling leaves. Sesshomaru was watching the pup with amusement clear in his eyes. Taz soon grew tired of snapping at the leaves and went to chase a squirrel that was scurrying up a tree but was stopped by the leash. Sitting down Taz angrily eyed the leash as she tried to chew through it but Sesshomaru kept moving it out of reach of her snout.

"Come on Taz we are going for a long walk." Sesshomaru started to walk down the street with Taz slowly following. Taz soon felt her hunting instincts taking over as her lips lifted revealing her needle sharp milk teeth. Snapping at the back of Sesshomaru's feet Taz was soon jogging to keep up with his quick pace. Sesshomaru had seen and smelt Taz's change of mood and so he was very well forewarned that Taz was feeling very playful.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Sesshomaru gave Taz a stern look as he raised his youkai levels effectively stopping the pup in her tracks. Then Sesshomaru remembered that Taz was only a pup and so he released Taz as he continued to walk tugging gently on the leash. Taz didn't like the leash one bit and had tried to chew through it but it didn't work. Snarling loudly Taz dug her feet into the sidewalk as she pulled back. Shaking her body side to side and leaping around Taz tried to get the harness and leash off of her body.

"Sir you need to control your dog better or I am going to have to call authority." A man on the other side of the road told Sesshomaru as he watched Taz struggling to get out of her harness. Sesshomaru snarled under his breath but nodded in the man's direction as he raised his youkai levels causing Taz to pause in her frantic leaps. Taz then spotted the other man's dog and ran out of Sesshomaru's hands as he lost grip on her leash. Snarling loudly and with her mouth wide open Taz sprinted at the collie that stood barking loudly at Taz. Sesshomaru ran after Taz cursing under his breath. Sesshomaru stepped on Taz's leash causing her to fling back when she was just about to reach the collie.

"Terribly sorry this is her first time on a leash and with other dogs." Sesshomaru picked Taz up by her scruff before he stalked back to his house angered by Taz's behavior. As angry as Sesshomaru was he couldn't be mad at Taz because she didn't know what else to do and all her life she had been trained to attack and kill.


	12. Chapter 12

After Taz was back in her room and Sesshomaru was sitting behind his desk filling out paper work he heard someone at his front door. Opening the front door Sesshomaru was surprised to see Dr. Ashua with a briefcase standing at his door.

"Hello Mr. Taisho. I have come to give Taz a vaccine shot. I am sorry to barge in like this but I will be leaving tomorrow and I wanted to make sure that Taz had her shot." Dr. Ashua explained.

"Very well come in. I will lead you to Taz's room." Sesshomaru couldn't stand the doctors scent.

"Ah, I see she is doing well. How is the training progressing?" Dr. Ashua asked as he pulled out a syringe full of clear liquid and a tase gun from his brief case.

"It is slow progress." Sesshomaru replied while watching Dr. Ashua. Entering the room Dr. Ashua shot Taz with the tase gun before she could react. Snarling and whimpering Taz tried to get up but failed as her limbs flailed trying to get her body under them before her body relaxed and she fell unconscious. Shutting the gun off Dr. Ashua administered the vaccine and packed up all of his things in his briefcase while giving Sesshomaru a run down of the side effects to the vaccine. Thanking Sesshomaru the doctor left the house and drove away. Getting back to Taz Sesshomaru wanted to make sure that the pup was fine. Taz was just coming to when Sesshomaru came back to watch her from the two-way mirror. Shaking herself off Taz stayed curled up in the furthest corner of the room from the door. At dinner time Sesshomaru sent a pulse of youkai informing Taz of his approach. Placing the bowl of milk on the ground Sesshomaru left Taz alone to eat. Watching from the two-way mirror Sesshomaru was a little concerned that Taz hadn't touched he milk yet. Sesshomaru figured that Taz just needed some time to herself. The next morning Sesshomaru found that Taz had drank half of her milk. When Sesshomaru entered the room to clean up the dinner dish he was surprised that Taz was not snarling or growling at him but remained uncharacteristically quiet. Upon closer inspection Sesshomaru found that Taz was fast asleep. The doctor had warned him that Taz might sleep a lot after her vaccine shot. Leaving her to sleep Sesshomaru let Taz be for the day, only coming in to place a fresh water dish on the floor. That night Sesshomaru saw that the water dish was untouched and that Taz was still in the same corner her position unchanged. Snarling warningly Taz watched her master putting down her dinner bowl on the floor. Saying good night Sesshomaru exited the room. Taz was not hungry despite the fact that she had nothing to eat all day. Her back side where she got hit with the tase gun hurt a great deal. Taz had never ha a tase gun used on her; only cattle prods were used on her in the past. Taz felt warm all over her body and no amount of panting could relieve her and to top that off Taz ha d a wicked headache that seemed to only increase in time. The pain from her burn mark made Taz grumpy and angry at the smallest of things. Licking the wound Taz tried to sooth the angry inflamed skin. Grooming her fur over the wound Taz tried to cover her burn mark.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day when Taz went with her master for her walk a neighbor's dog had escaped its yard and ran straight at Taz. Taz was in a very foul mood and immediately began to snarl deeply and very angrily egging the other dog to make the first move. The husky went in to bite Taz but Taz had leaped out of the way and snapped at the husky's forepaw. Howling in pain the husky backed up while trying to figure out how such a small creature could cause such pain. Sesshomaru immediately picked Taz up by the scruff causing her to wriggle more than often and yelp almost as if in pain. Sesshomaru used his Inu language to get the husky to go back to its home and not follow him. Taz was still struggling to escape his grasp and only when she twisted her body a certain way would she yelp in pain. Sesshomaru quickly entered his house and went to Taz's room as he inspected the pup's back side for injury from yesterday. When Sesshomaru found the burn marks created by the tase gun from the doctor he was enraged and now understood Taz's hostile disposition. Going to find Kagome, Sesshomaru left Taz in her room to calm down some.

"Kagome can you bring your first aid kit to Taz's room she is injured and in pain." Sesshomaru was thankful when Kagome went to get her kit and not question him further. Sesshomaru held Taz by the scruff when Kagome went to inspect Taz's wound.

"Is there any way you could possibly put her on the ground?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru warned Kagome of Taz's nasty disposition before he raised his youkai levels as he pinned the pup on the ground. Taz was snarling angrily and kept trying to bite her master so that she could escape. Sesshomaru raised his youkai levels even more which lessened Taz's struggling but didn't fully cease them.

"Oh, I'm sorry Taz but this has to get cleaned out. You poor puppy!" Kagome almost couldn't bear the way Taz yelped and squirmed as Kagome applied the cleaning alcohol. After Kagome put on the burn cream and wrapped the wound with gauze Taz was ready to murder someone. Sesshomaru ordered Kagome to leave the room after she was done and to make sure she closed the door behind her. Releasing the pup Sesshomaru quickly leaped back as Taz turned her head to snap at his arm.

"Easy Taz its okay that was for your own good." Sesshomaru tried to diffuse Taz's anger at him. Taz slowly circled her master trying to get behind him so that she could bite him but her master kept turning so that he was facing her. Sesshomaru knew that he could handle himself if Taz did manage to bite him but he didn't want to harm Taz in the process so he just made sure that she couldn't get behind him. After a couple of minutes Taz seemed to calm down a little and stopped circling her master and went to her corner and laid down as she was tired from the days events.


	14. Chapter 14

Sesshomaru really had no idea on how to train Taz to become a weapon for the military neither did he really want to. Taz was very different from the clones he normally worked with. Taz had life and a firing spirit that the clones could never achieve which made them great in the military force. Sesshomaru had another option that he hadn't yet explored. Going on his computer Sesshomaru searched the web to see if there was any news on a missing pup. Getting frustrated when nothing showed up Sesshomaru wondered on how to deal with Taz. Deciding that kindness and compassion was the only way to get through to Taz, Sesshomaru went back to her room and announced that he was going to let her have free range of the house as long as she didn't try to escape. Leaving the door open behind him Sesshomaru went to inform Inuyasha and Kagome about his decision.

"What are you nuts? She is dangerous and can't be trusted!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother when Sesshomaru told him of the news.

"You guys talk of this puppy as though it were an actual human being. Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Kagome's scent smelt of suspicion.

"Kagome there is something I didn't tell you about the pup. Taz is not just a pup but and Inu youkai who was taken at birth for lab experiments and now the government wants her a s a weapon for the country but they don't know that I know the truth about Taz." Sesshomaru tried to explain to Kagome without getting her angry.

"Oh my gosh that is terrible! Have you located the pup's parents yet or you just going to keep playing dumb and continue to fuel the government?" Kagome had her hands on her hips as she glared at Sesshomaru.

"I tried to look for the pup's parents but I had no success so now I'm just tying to tame her enough to cause her to change to her humanoid form so that we have evidence when we take this to the courts." Sesshomaru defended himself. Just then Taz came into the room with her nose to the ground sniffing at everything and ignoring everyone else. The group of three fell silent as they watched Taz inspect the room. Taz looked up and snarled at Inuyasha as she slinked over to Kagome who knelt down to pet the Taz's head.

"Kagome I think that you may very well have a new shadow and admirer." Sesshomaru stated quietly as he watched how Taz was very calm around Kagome.

"Well I have stuff to do so if we are done with this little meeting I think that I will get going with my life." Kagome stated as she began to walk out of the room. Taz followed Kagome around like a shadow never missing a step.

"Do you think that is a safe idea brother after all she bit you to the bone." Inuyasha was still very uneasy with the killer pup around his mate.

"I think that it will do Taz some good to have someone love her like she deserves." Sesshomaru responded before he walked away to his office to do some work.


	15. Chapter 15

Just then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha heard a car pulling into the driveway. Going to see who it was Sesshomaru went to the front door and Inuyasha followed after his brother. Opening his front door Sesshomaru was surprised to see that Mr. Wu was at his front step.

"Hello sir what can I help you with?" Sesshomaru greeted his boss.

"I heard a complaint from the police that Taz has been fighting with the neighboring dogs." Mr. Wu invited himself into the house not waiting for Sesshomaru to invite him in.

"She did act up a little but no real harm was done." Sesshomaru was getting nervous for Taz.

"The police have informed me that the neighbors want to have her put down so I suggest either you have her euthanized or work with her at the office." Mr. Wu held no emotion in his voice.

"Yes sir I will bring her in the office tomorrow." Sesshomaru didn't like the options he was offered. Mr. Wu left the house without as much as saying goodbye to Sesshomaru.

"Shit how am I suppose to work with her at the office she is going to hate it there!" Sesshomaru cursed as soon as he closed the door.

"I don't know but you better make sure that they don't know that you know about the pup." Inuyasha didn't have any advice to help his brother. Taz was currently in Kagome's room sleeping at the foot of her bed. Kagome was gently stroking Taz's head absentmindedly as she continued to read her book. Taz had heard the commotion downstairs but didn't feel like going to investigate. Taz lifted her head up snarling lightly when her master entered Kagome's room looking sullen.

"Kagome can you maybe go to work with me tomorrow with Taz? Mr. Wu told me that either she has to be euthanized or I can work with her in the office so I told him that I would work with him in the office." Sesshomaru broke the news to Kagome. Kagome looked horrified as she scooped up Taz into her lap holding the pup protectively.

"Can't you just clone her and give your boss the clone while keeping the real Taz here?" Kagome blurted out without really thinking.

"You know that is not a bad idea Kagome thanks for that idea I think that I may do that but a clone takes at least a month to grow to full maturity. So can you help me out until the clone is done growing?" Sesshomaru wanted to hug Kagome for her brilliance. Taz was watching the interaction between Kagome and her master and she couldn't understand how her master could be so happy all of a sudden. Snorting in confusion Taz shook herself as she laid her head down in Kagome's lap ignoring the strange look her master gave her.

"Wow Kagome she really likes you. If I were to try to pet her and have her in my lap she would bite my head clean off." Sesshomaru watched Taz interact with Kagome.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Taz knew that something was going on by her master's nervous aura. Taz also noticed that Kagome had risen early and normally Kagome slept in late. Whining questioningly up at Kagome Taz wanted to know what was going on.

"Good morning Taz hope you don't mind going to the office today or for the next month that is until your clone is done growing. Don't worry girl I'll be there with you." Kagome scratched Taz behind the ears. Taz rolled over on her back exposing her belly for Kagome to rub.

"Hey you ready to go?" Sesshomaru knocked lightly on Kagome's door.

"Yeah but how are we going to transport Taz to the office?" Kagome just noticed that Taz had no collar on to attach a leash.

"We can either use her harness or we can put her in the crate that she came here with." Sesshomaru called through the door.

"I prefer the harness and leash idea the crate might bring back bad memories for her." Kagome picked the pup up and gave her a hug before she put her down on the ground. Walking out of her room Kagome made sure that Taz was following her. Sesshomaru was waiting for her with the harness and leash ready in hand.

"Can you put this on her?" Sesshomaru held up the harness and leash for Kagome to take from him. To his surprise Taz actually wagged her tail at the sight of the harness and leash because she knew that they were going to go outside. Taz excitedly circled Kagome's feet wagging her tail happily the whole time. Staying still long enough for Kagome to get the equipment on her Taz was soon tugging on the leash to the front door.

"Wow well this was an unexpected reaction." Sesshomaru had thought that Taz would growl at the equipment and try to run away.

"Come on girl lets go for a car ride!" Kagome spoke in an excited voice getting Taz to start wagging her tail again and hop around eager to get out of the house. As soon as Kagome led Taz to Sesshomaru's car Taz became nervous and dug her feet into the gravel parking lot and began to snarl lightly.

"Its okay girl no one is going to hurt you. Come on girl." Kagome tried to calm the pup down but Taz was now not moving and stood stiffly a couple of feet away from Sesshomaru's car. Kagome then pulled out a piece of bacon out of her pocket and offered it to Taz who sniffed it and licked her lips. Leading her forward step by step Kagome was able to get Taz into the car but after Taz was in the car she began to growl loudly and began to pace back and forth on the back seat.

"Are you sure about this Sesshomaru?" Kagome saw how Taz was panting heavily and kept snarling lightly as she paced on the seat.

"I have no other choice Kagome and I'm not even sure that they will allow for you to be present with me and Taz." Sesshomaru started up the car causing Taz to startle in the back seat. Taz finally calmed down enough to sit down ad watch the passing scenery as Sesshomaru drove to his office. Little did Taz know of what was waiting for her at the office.


	17. Chapter 17

When Sesshomaru parked the car and turned the engine off Taz was once agian snarling lightly and got up to pace the back seat agian sensing something bad was waiting for her outside of the car.

"It's okay Taz. That's a good pup!" Kagome cheered the pup on as she coaxed her out o the car and onto the parking lot pavement.

"Remember Kagome Taz is supose to be a clone so do not let any information out." Sesshomaru quickly briefed Kagome as he got his ID out to enter the building.

"Mr. Taisho please leave your guest at the door and come with me." Mr. Wu was already waiting for Sesshomaru at the front door destroying Sesshomaru's whole plan.

"Sir, this is Kagome and she is assisting me with Taz's behaviour modifications." Sesshomaru tried a last ditch effort to get rid of his vile boss and hopefully set his plan to motion.

"Sorry Mr. Taisho but seeing as she is not an employee she is not even permitted in the building." Mr. Wu's voice held no room for argument so Sesshomaru gave Kagome a slight apologetic look as he turned to her to grasp the leash and prayed that just this once Taz would behave for him. Taz suprisingly went with Sesshomaru quietly though a little reluctantly at first. After entering what he like to call the disipline room which was only one out of the many here in the building.

"You realize you have broken protocol by bringing that outsider in this building and I will have to report you?" Mr. Wu asked, agian without emotion in his voice.

"Sorry sir it will not happen agian." Sesshomaru replied just as emotionless as his boss.

Mr. Wu took a catch-pole off of the hanging rack that held many of different sizes and some even wired to give the unsuspecting victim a nasty shock. Quickly securing the catch-pole around Taz's kneck Sesshomaru then saw that it was the wired one and really wanted to slit his boss's throat right there but reigned his emotions back as he knew it would not do to help his plan.

"Please remove the leash Mr. Taisho." Mr. Wu ordered. Sesshomaru almost robotically removed the leash and coud smell the confusion, hurt and fear eminating from Taz. Taz began snarling fearing the pain that the power-hungry man would inflict upon her. Taz could not see a cattle prod nor stun gun in the man's free hand so let out a startled yelp of pain as electricity began flowing through her small body. After recovering Taz snared viciously as she tried to figure out how the man had managed to stun her. Leaping around Taz tried to free herself to escape when her body went rigid agian as another wave of electricity shot through her body. Only after the half minute punishment stopped, did Taz figure out that it was the catch-pole that held the shock and she began to feel her hate begining to surface with a vengence.

Sesshomaru felt sick to his stomach as he watched the pup get abused but had no power to ensure her saftey legally.

"I will be taking over the clones training from here on out, thank you for your effort but I no longer need you for this clone." Mr. Wu dismissed Sesshomaru as he shocked Taz for a third time out of spite. Sesshomaru left the room unabe to stand Taz's spazzing body.

Taz saw her owner abandon her to the cruel man and hated him for it. The man then dragged her to a different part of the room where he proceeded to take a stick off the wall. Taz was snaring loudly as she eyed the peice of wood wearily. Crouching low to the ground Taz felt her body lift up as pain blossomed on her ribcage and left her short of breath. Taz barely registered that the man was shouting something till she felt herself being tugged up on her feet. Taz unfortunetly could not understand the language and there for could not comply to the commands and save her some beatings.

"Sit! I said sit! Obey!" Mr. Wu shouted at the snarling dog who would not sit and so Mr. Wu proceeded to beat her with the stick using it on her back end forcfully making her do as he pleased. After an hour of "training" Taz coud barely walk straight let alone without limping severly.

Once agian Taz was shoved into a crate left to the maddening hatred that ate her up slowly every second. Wishing that she was back with the kind lady Taz whimpered and let out little howls at feeling utterly cheated at her short-lived freedom only to have it stolen from her agian. Taz's trust diminished even less as she thought of how cruel people were.

"Shut up!" A worker shouted into her cage and sprayed ice-cold water in her face. Of course Taz could not understand them and there for saw an unfair punishment. Something in her snapped and later on that day when her crate was opened for her small limp piece of meat dinner, Taz bolted out of the cage using every bit of her remaining strength to kick off the back of the cage. The startled worked jumped back in shock and Taz was out of the room before he recovered from his shock. Taz had a general idea of where to exit was and soon had managed to sprint there as fast as her bruised and battered body would let her. Smashing through the glass door Taz took off in a random direction hoping to get distance from the place. Her paw pads were bleeding but Taz just kept running blocking out everything but the act of running away, far away.

Sesshomaru heard the alarms going off when it was late out and almost everyone had left to go home and wondered if it was Taz who managed to escpe and prayed that it was. Putting on an act Sesshomaru ran out of his office to see if he could stop the escapee but in reality wanted to know who it was.

"Clone T.A.Z. has escaped. I repeat clone T.A.Z. has escaped! All able hands find her now." The voice over the loudspeaker spoke and Sesshomaru almost smiled in relief. Sesshomaru was the first outside and the first to be hot on her track as no one else had his superior senses. Sesshomaru ran for a haf hour before he caught up to the passed out pup on the side of the road. Picking her up gently Sesshomaru knew that it was only a matter of a few minutes before the others would catch up with him and so Sesshomaru found the tallest tree with the thickest foliage and after rubbing mud all over the bright white pup Sesshomaru stored her in the trees thickest tallest branch and went back to the spot he had found her and pretended to still be hot on her trail. Pretty soon the other workers showed up and followed Sesshomaru's lead since he was first on scene. Preteding to be out of breath and examining the dirt like he was studying tracks Sesshomaru slowed down and stopped.

"I fear she is long gone by now for I am loosing her tracks. I suggest we all regroup back at work and start the search tommorow agian." Sesshomaru spoke in a commanding voice and his robotic-like co-workers obeyed him and headed back into the rat nest from which they came scampering out of like a disturbed hive of angry wasps.

Once Sesshomaru was certain that everyone were too busy worrying over the escaped clone Sesshomru clocked out and drove to the road where he stashed Taz. Finding her still passed out Sesshomaru loaded her on the floor of his car in case someone should peek in his car they would not notice her until the took a closer look which he would not allow.


End file.
